Sandbox Stories: Devil Survivor the Series
by Kamitra
Summary: Drabbles of possibility. That's it. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I didn't make up the original plotline... a better author did. Unfortunately, the original story isn't in English... and to explain in several key words - Naoya, death, and Pokemon.

For names, I'm using Mikuto for Nekomimi and Hokuto for Usamimi... because I like those names. I wish I had thought of the Hokuto name first, though.

Sandbox Stories: Devil Survivor (the series)

o

DS1: Pokemon Master Naoya

o

"You've done well without my instruction."

We both looked down at the pipsqueak. Coming from anyone else, this would look like lines from the latest variety show or even something from an anime. Unfortunately, reality was worse than any anime I could think of (I'm not sure if Atsurou knew differently).

"Give me one really good reason to not dress you in a kitty kigurumi for what you did."

"I presume you're referring to the one you wore when you were this age?"

I grit my teeth. "Yes, that one."

The brat smirked. Ah, family... even if I wasn't his family anymore. Still, I kind of missed wanting to punch him or scratch his eyes out or spiking his curry or something. And of course, even at seven he can counter me with blackmail. Even though I was physically eighteen years (ignoring Atsurou's theory that I had stopped aging eight years ago) older, the brat would always still be 'big brother' to me. And probably 'master' to Atsurou, who was looking at him with both fascination and nervousness.

"N-naoya-san..."

The brat looked up at that. "That's not my name this time, but I'll allow you to continue calling me that if you wish." What a load of crap. "In any case, I presume the two of you had planned on turning this collecting and propaganda game into a working, if lower-powered summoning device?"

"We'd need access to monitor the usage of the program to ensure-"

I cut Atsurou off, even as 'Naoya' gave him the irritated look of 'you're wasting my time with the obvious.' I had a more important question anyway. "Well, 'Naoya-niisan', where are your parents?"

"Hmph. Worried that you'd be arrested?"

"As if. You're the one that should be arrested, given how you raised me." Besides, if anyone had to look like a pedophile, it wasn't me. Sorry Atsurou.

"Oh? I don't see how that's different from what this game is meant to accomplish." 'Naoya' waived his game console in a grandoise fashion (exactly as the anime showed it, in fact), causing the holographic function to show his current demon team - Lucifer and Fenrir... wait, was Fenrir even in this game?

"It's totally different!" Getting told horror stories about angels and the Old Testament is not kid material. Collecting demons to complete a compedium? Totally is. Okay so angels are the bad guys in the series, but if it's true in real life...

Atsurou cleared his throat. "Ah... so... Naoya-san... what is your name? Just in case, you know? It's not like we're backed by the government yet."

"It's Izumo." What a weird name. "And although my last name is confidential-" What. Don't tell me he's got the chuuni disease already. "I can assure you that we will now have a stronger hand in the government."

"From your parents?"

"They're dead." Oh. That kind of sucks. For the caring part and the lost blackmail opportunity part. "No, the connections will be from the elders and head of the clan. Thankfully, I am not in the line of inheretance or I would not be able to be here."

"What, we would have had to go through the government or something?"

"In a sense, yes."

In the end we still did. Especially after Atsurou (in his ever constant curiosity) hacked his way into info that wasn't even supposed to exist from a part of the government that equally wasn't supposed to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Same storyline as the previous... even though I didn't think I'd get that far. Totally AUing this further. No pairings, for all that Yamato spouts off his usual. Not that I'm against pairings (I actually do ship the two), but I'm even more amused by the lack of such.

For names, I'm using Mikuto for Nekomimi and Hokuto for Usamimi... because I like those names. I wish I had thought of the Hokuto name first, though.

Sandbox: Devil Survivor (the series)

o

DS2: Pokemon Master; Blue and White

o

"Are there any questions?"

Hokuto raised his hand, ignoring the aura of 'just shut up already and let us get to work!' emanating in various degrees from the rest of staff who were at their consoles, doing... something. It was either because he had been asking questions all day throughout the briefing (at least half of them were legitimate questions...) or because they just wanted to hear Yamato stop distracting them with his out-of-character... well, it was Yamato. At least, Yamato around him.

"Yeah, uh," he looked down at his phone to double check what he was seeing, "I get that we have a different summoning program now that Nicea is gone, but this doesn't look anything like the JP's old one...? In fact, I'd say it looks like... Devil Survivor?"

"The game, correct?"

Hokuto blinked. "Yeah, how did you...?"

Yamato, who never seemed to tire of praising him, continued to smile lightly. The smile had never left his face for the whole half hour and by now the rest of the staff had gotten, if uneasily, used to it. "A fair question, but to answer your astute observations, both the game and this app were developed by a special branch of this bureau. The proceeds of the series has helped to fund as well as scout our staff."

Hokuto looked around to see several of the staff turn pink and look away. Huh. Well, there was a lot of questions he had about THAT, but now was not the time. (He did have priorities, really.)

"Speaking of which, I shall introduce the department head, whom you will be working with quite often: Houtsuin Izumo."

This might have been his first time seeing another Houtsuin. Well, second. And introduced to him as a Houtsuin, since for all he knew, there were more in the JP's and he just never knew. Anyway, like Yamato, Izumo was tall. Age-wise, he looked about Makoto's, but he could have been older. And also like Yamato, he had silver hair, but his eyes were red. As for what he wore... it looked like a JP's-themed hakama, really. Black and yellow trim. Considering that it looked more expensive than everyone else's uniform, Hokuto could only guess that it was personally made.

Hokuto blinked and held out his hand. "Wow, you look like an asshole." He didn't really mean to say that out loud. Really.

Izumo smirked as he took it. "I can see that our little chief's darling is not without appropriate merits."

"Naturally," Yamato smiled as he continued introductions. Hokuto seriously doubted it was a compliment, but Yamato seemed to take everything dealing with him as a positive (or at least neutral) thing. "And standing next to him is our demon liason, Mikuto."

Yamato indicated without turning or looking (amazing how that worked, really) at the boy that looked pretty much their age. He had dark hair and eyes, was of average male height (or a little shorter), and his clothes were nondescript... discounting the cape and the pointed headphones. Was that some sort of device for demon summoning? Or maybe he was a demon and chose a form that held a camouflage in the human realm.

Hokuto shook his hand as well. "Just Mikuto? No family name?"

"You could call me Houtsuin as well, since they're hosting me."

"What, like a student exchange? Or an ambassador?"

"Something like that. That and I'm kinda sorta related to Izumo here."

"Once or twice removed or second or third cousin?"

"What, I don't look enough like an asshole to count as a Houtsuin?" Mikuto grinned with sharp teeth.

"Lose the kitty headphones and we'll talk."

"Fine words from an obnoxious bunny-eared kid."

"I can see we're going to get along famously," Hokuto grinned back.

Still smiling, Yamato said, "If that is the case, then I shall leave you to hear the rest of the debriefing from them. I shall hear your report later by phone at the usual time."

And with that, the young chief left.

Mikuto turned to look at him slightly disbelievingly. "He calls you directly? Is he making sure you're not cheating on him or something?"

Hokuto laughed and scratched at his cheek. "I think he just likes to hear my voice, honestly."

Izumo smiled cynically. Like Yamato would, but slightly different. "Our chief's infatuation and possessiveness aside, I presume you've heard what this operation is about?"

Hokuto frowned at this, slightly puzzled. "Yeah, it's about anti-angel defense. Are they some sort of rogue demon faction out to disrupt the civilian population? You know, like the fairies or something."

Silence.

Mikuto blinked. "I... hadn't heard that one before."

Izumo chuckled. "Hmm hmm hmm... ha hahahaha! That is very good! If all civilians think like you do, our prospects look bright indeed!"

"...What? What did I say?"


End file.
